


Do I Even Want To Know The Full Story?

by LoonyGryphon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100 Drabbles, Fluff, Pirates, Shenanigans, green jello, humor on the crackish side sometimes, mentions of Harry Potter and Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyGryphon/pseuds/LoonyGryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles mostly featuring Kirk with repeat appearances by Bones, Pike, Spock, and the rest of the Enterprise crew. Drabbles take place while at the Academy as well as after Nero's defeat. Short little tidbits that let your imagination run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I clearly don't own it. That's all I'm gonna say on the matter so you won't see this notice again. A heads up though, one of my drabbles makes a reference to Harry Potter, and since I am neither British or a published author, I don't own that either. I also have no claim to Twilight, nor am I the creator of the sparklepire.
> 
> A/N: My friend Deranged Pegasus gave me a list of 100 words and I have turned that list into my attempt at drabbles. I know a true drabble is supposed to be 100 words exactly, but I just wanted to have fun with this, and since my drabbles are handwritten in a spiral notebook, I wasn't about to start counting words.  
> This will probably be my only author's note, so I'll say now that I always appreciate reviews and I hope you enjoy what you read. Most of my drabbles are meant to make you laugh and more than a few are somewhat related or refer to a previous one. If you see an asterisk (*) next to the word, then I not only had a lot of fun writing it, it's one of my favorites of the bunch, even if I do like all of them :)  
> If these look familiar, it is because I first posted these on Fanfiction.net under the same name and title.
> 
> Warnings (for all drabbles): some language, mentions of Tarsus IV, James T. Kirk, if I think of anything else I'll post another warning in another drabble

**1.) Secret**

Snickering, Jim had to duck his head and hold his breath to keep himself from getting called on by the Professor. He could not afford to get caught, not just yet.

Forcing his mirth down, Jim turned his attention back to his PADD. He had finished composing the letter, all that was left to do was send it, removing all possible traces that would lead back to him.

It took him nearly the rest of the class to safely send his message, but it was more than worth the time. It wasn't as if he really needed to pay attention in this class. He could teach it in his sleep.

Which was why he would spend each and every class sending Pike messages from a 'secret admirer' until the class was over, he got caught, or he was allowed to test out of it. Until then, Pike would have one very dedicated secret admirer.

* * *

Written: 6-28-2011  
Word Count: 154


	2. Promise

**2.) Promise**

He had learned a long time ago to never believe in promises made to him. It was probably why he only made promises he could keep.

So when he had found Bones drunk before they even left for the bar, Jim knew something was wrong. It didn't take him long to find out that the flight he had booked so he could make his daughter's birthday had been overbooked and it was too late to book another flight.

_'"I promised I would be there."_

Pike had lectured him until he was blue in the face, not to mention the numerous essays and physical training he had been assigned in punishment, but Jim regretted nothing. If it meant Bones would keep his promise to his little girl, Kirk wouldn't hesitate to borrow another shuttle-craft and fly the man to Georgia himself.

Like Jim, Bones never made a promise he wouldn't keep.

* * *

Written: 6-28-2011  
Word Count: 151


	3. Ruse

**3.) Ruse**

The first time Kirk had dragged him out to go drinking, McCoy had only agreed to go for the free drinks. Even before they had reached the bar, McCoy was determined for it to be the only time he went out drinking with the kid.

Of course, that was before he had ended up dragging a drunk and bleeding Kirk back to his room so he could patch the kid up before he bled out. The moron had refused to go to medical, and as a doctor, McCoy couldn't let him go without some form of medical treatment.

The next time the kid had come around, he complained and grumbled until a free drink was offered before he allowed himself to be dragged out. It became their routine, but it was a ruse that allowed McCoy to treat the kid after trouble inevitably found him. Plus, he wasn't one to turn down a free drink.

* * *

Written: 6-29-2011  
Word Count: 155


	4. Death

**4.) Death**

Long before he had taken the Kobiyashi Maru, let alone even heard of it, he had learned that death was inevitable and accepted it.

His father was the first to teach him that, then he had relearned the lesson on Tarsus IV. By the time he faced the Kobiyashi Maru, he had long since learned the lesson.

What the Kobiyashi Maru failed to teach was that although death was inevitable, it could still be held at bay. His father may have died, but in doing so, he had kept death from claiming his wife and son and hundreds of others. On Tarsus IV he had fought death tooth and nail and had managed to survive, saving several others as well.

Death was inevitable, but James T. Kirk would fight it until his dying breath. After all, there was no such thing as a no-win scenario.

* * *

Written: 6-30-2011  
Word Count: 145


	5. Longing

**5.) Longing**

Longing was an emotion he was very familiar with. It haunted him just like his father's legacy, there was no escape.

Over the years though he got better at hiding his longing, it could only be used to hurt him if he let it show. He just grew used to living with the ache. There was nothing he could do to change it, unless he suddenly gained the ability to bring the dead back to life or could travel time.

It wouldn't be until the Enterprise returned from her five-year exploratory mission for the first time that the ache of longing he had lived with for so long had vanished.

Without even realizing it, he had managed to find what he had been longing for. He had found a home and family worth every drop of blood and pain it took to keep them safe.

* * *

Written: 6-30-2011  
Word Count: 144


	6. Memory

**6.) Memory***

When mixed with alcohol, memory became a funny thing. There were times he remembered everything with crystal clarity, there were times he was left with just a blank canvas, and then there were the times when his memory was like a puzzle missing various pieces, sometime more and sometimes less.

It was when he woke up after a night of drinking with no memory beyond his first drink that the most interesting things had occurred. Something that would be more appreciated if he could remember them happening.

Although he may not remember how it happened, he did know who was to blame. It was all Jim's fault.

So when he woke up with Jim sprawled across his chest, both of them dressed like pirates lying in an inflatable raft floating in a pool of green jello, he knew exactly who to blame. Without a doubt it was Jim's fault, all except for the green jello.

It was undoubtedly Jim's idea for the pool full of jello, but he was responsible for the lime flavor. It was the only flavor of jello that Jim wasn't allergic to, and drunk or not Bones knew the numerous ways the kid could kill himself with his allergies alone.

Memory really was a funny thing.

* * *

Written: 7-1-2011  
Word Count: 210


	7. Safety

**7.) Safety**

Clenching his jaw, he kept his hands at his side as he slowly counted backwards from ten. He would not strangle his best friend, even if he said best friend was a damn moron.

Treating Jim with a clam he did not feel, he kept his silence as he worked. The kid was smart enough to hold his tongue, probably unsure of his mood with the lack of a lecture. Bones didn't particularly care that he was scaring him with his silence, but by the time he was done with the last scratch, his anger had burned out.

"I don't mind patching you up kid, but that doesn't mean I like it either. Do us both a favor James and wear the safety gear. If not for me, then for future subordinates. You know that superior officers set an example, think of it as practice."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try my best Bones."

Meeting determined blue eyes, Bones allowed himself to relax slightly. Without a doubt the kid would still get hurt, but it was less likely to be through an easily avoided injury now.

* * *

Written: 7-2-2011  
Word Count: 188


	8. Ring

**8.) Ring***

He couldn't remember when he had heard the early 21st century song, or even where, but some of the lyrics had stuck.

_'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it.'_

Three months since he had met Bones, two weeks since he had acknowledged that the man was his best friend, and one hour to dig up and hack into all the information he could find on one Leonard H. McCoy, Jim still didn't know what to get him as a thank you gift for saving his life for the twenty-fifth time.

In the end, a more than tipsy Jim had found a simple gold band on a matching chain and bought it before he could change his mind. It was a very drunk Jim that gave it to Bones.

"I'm gonna give you a ring every time you've saved my life for the twenty-fifth time, 'cause I like you so I'll put a ring on you."

Of course, the two pretended that night never happened, but without fail a ring would find its way onto the chain every twenty-fifth time Bones saved his life. No two rings were the same either.

On the way back to Earth after defeating Nero, it was Jim's turn to receive a ring on a chain from a drunken Bones. And of course that night never happened either.

* * *

Written: 7-3-2011  
Word Count: 229


	9. Hope

**9.) Hope**

Many would call Jim an optimist with his belief that there was no such thin as a no-win scenario. Others would say that he simply had hope, not to mention faith in his abilities. In the end, it was neither.

He was not an optimist, he was simply stubborn, far too stubborn for his own good according to some. As for hope, he had long since given up on having any. Instead, he threw himself into learning everything he could, unwilling to waste energy on something so useless as hope.

Despite his personal view on hope, Jim knew how important hope was for others. It was why he always tried to inspire hope in others. He may not have hope, but he could at least give it to others.

* * *

Written: 7-4-2011  
Word Count: 129


	10. Birth

**10.) Birth**

Not many could say that their birth was taught about in Federation history. Even fewer would claim that one James T. Kirk didn't enjoy the fame that his birth had given him. Fortunately for Jim, Christopher Pike and Leonard McCoy were two of the few.

When the Kelvin was lectured on, Captain Pike had excused him from classes for the day without even needing to be asked. Bones checked on him between classes, making sure that he didn't kill himself with alcohol poisoning or drown in his own vomit. The man even spent the night with him, waking him from his nightmares and getting rid of his hangover in the morning with a hypo he didn't even feel.

"Don't get used to that kid. That treatment's only for when you're not an idiot, otherwise I'll just let you suffer."

It didn't matter that most didn't understand how he felt about the events surrounding his birth, he cherished those that did.

* * *

Written: 7-5-2011  
Word Count: 160


	11. Hands

**11.) Hands**

Years of bar fights, Bones, Frank, and Tarsus IV did not manage to do what one (technically two) Vulcan did. It took only three encounters with Spock to make Jim wary of hands.

The first encounter was on the bridge of the Enterprise. Spock had used a Vulcan never pinch on him.

The second encounter had been after Spock had marooned him on Delta Vega. He had met Spock Prime, and although he was slightly wary he still gave the Vulcan a chance. Which was why he wound up experiencing his first mind meld and the emotional transference that went with it. He was not eager to try that again.

His third and final encounter was after Spock Prime beamed him and Scotty onto the Enterprise. Already wary, Jim had still pushed Spock until the half-Vulcan had snapped. He had literally been asking for that beating, and he had deserved the strangulation attempt. It was the third strike.

Maybe it wasn't all hands that Jim was wary of, just those of a certain half-Vulcan and his older counterpart.

* * *

Written: 7-5-2011  
Word Count: 178


	12. Gold

**12.) Gold**

For all the gold in the universe, only one mattered to Jim. It was the gold of the captain's shirt. The gold shirt the captain of the Enterprise wore. The gold shirt that he wore.

The only other gold that mattered even slightly was the gold in the chain and ring he had given to Bones. It wasn't the gold but the rings that were important.

He would not trade the gold of the Enterprise's captain for all the gold in the universe, there was nothing even close to the value of what that shirt represented. Not to James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise.

* * *

Written: 7-5-2011  
Word Count: 106


	13. Star

**13.) Star***

_"Daddy, can I have a star for my birthday?"_

Shocked by the question, Leonard had agreed before he could really think about what his daughter had asked for. Her sheer happiness at the thought of her gift made it impossible to tell her that he couldn't give her a star.

Of course, he had told Jim everything that night during their weekly drink, including how Jocelyn had torn into him after Joanna had gone to bed. Disappointing his daughter was bad enough, giving his ex-wife something else to use against him made it even worse.

A week later, just an hour before he would wish his baby girl a happy birthday, Leonard still didn't know how he would tell his little girl he hadn't been able to give her a star. He was seriously contemplating getting drunk when Jim waltzed into his office and dangled a necklace in front of his face.

Hanging from the black leather was a flat silver star, a star that had coordinates engraved on one side and _'Bones'_ on the other.

"You owe Uhura a massage and Spock wants your help in an experiment. Sulu wants ten 'no-questions-asked' fix ups, and Chekov wants a favor he can call in when he wants. Scotty didn't ask for anything really, but I think he deserves a bottle of the finest scotch you can find."

"Jim, what?" After the shuttle-craft in their first year at the Academy, Bones shouldn't have been surprised that Jim managed to help him keep his word again, but he was.

"By the time you talk to Joanna, a package will have arrived for her. When she opens it, she will find a gold star on a pink ribbon with coordinates engraved on the back and her name engraved on the front. The coordinates are for the star, _Princess Joanna McCoy_ , the twin to the star called _Bones_. Jocelyn should receive paperwork at the same time Joanna's necklace arrives. You and your daughter are 'co-owners' of twin stars."

Bones was still in shock when Uhura patched him through to his daughter, but watching his little girl open her necklace, he never felt more grateful to have Jim as his friend, even if he did name a star Bones.

* * *

Written: 7-5-2011  
Word Count: 374


	14. Home

**14.) Home**

Home had so many meanings, but the crew could agree that the Enterprise was home. For some, it was a temporary home, a home away from home, but for others it was so much more.

For Spock, the Enterprise had become his home after the destruction of his planet. It also gave him a new understanding of the human saying that 'a house was not a home.' For a certain engineer, the Enterprise became his dream come true. Scotty could not think of calling any other ship or planet home.

Literally the last place he would think to call home after his divorce, Bones still managed to find a home amongst the stars aboard the Enterprise. And for her captain, she became the home he had long since given up on finding.

* * *

Written: 7-6-2011  
Word Count: 133


	15. Vacation

**15.) Vacation***

Staring at the jello-filled pool, he refused to give in to the urge to whimper. He could already feel the headache building just thinking about the massive amount of paperwork he would have to do, not to mention the useless investigation to find the culprit.

Pike knew exactly who was responsible, he also knew that there would be no evidence to link the kid to the crime. Seeing the lime jello jiggle, he allowed a small smile to trace his lips. Maybe his request for a vacation would go through if he took credit for the pool full of jello.

* * *

Written: 7-6-2011  
Word Count: 100


	16. Dress

**16.) Dress***

"Uhura, you still haven't told me your first name."

"As if you don't know it Kirk."

"I don't. I'll even wear a dress if I learn it from anyone other than you. So, will you tell me your name?"

"No Kirk, especially now that there's a chance that you'll wear a dress."

_-After Nero's defeat, en route to Earth-_

Walking onto the bridge, Jim ignored the silence that greeted him as he calmly took his seat in the captain's chair. Just as the silence became awkward, Spock broke it.

"Captain, why are you wearing the uniform meant for the female crew members?"

Glancing down at his gold dress, Jim scowled. "That is your fault Mr. Spock. Isn't that right, _Nyota_?"

For a moment Uhura could only gape, then she lost it as Kirk's statement finally sunk in.

* * *

Written: 7-6-2011  
Word Count: 137


	17. Fun

**17.) Fun***

_"Come on Bones, it'll be fun."_

Never again would he listen when James T. Kirk said those words to him. He would ignore the kid and walk away.

After the whole 'pirates sailing the lime jello sea,' he should have at least been cautious. It really didn't matter if they were both far beyond drunk when it happened. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been drunk when Jim had his oh so brilliant idea.

He had to hand it to the kid, visiting the beach did sound like it would be fun. That was before he found himself dangling upside down from the Golden Gate Bridge, Jim hanging three feet above him.

Of course, both of their ropes would snap as they were about to turn away from the bridge. So much for Jim's claims that para-sailing was perfectly safe.

"Hey Bones, I just found something really fun we can do."

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a daredevil!"

* * *

Written: 7-6-2011  
Word Count: 159


	18. Shots

**18.) Shots***

Jocelyn had refused to let him talk to Joanna, and the good friend that he was, Jim had taken him out drinking. They had been kicked out of half a dozen bars and left another five when Jim had dragged him into the last bar for the night.

Settling their tab, Bones was ready to stumble into bed when someone bought jello shots for everyone in the bar. Keeping Jim from killing himself by drinking a strawberry jello shot, he somehow found himself in a competition to see who could drink the most shots with the other men in the bar. He had tied for first with Jim.

"Bonesy, we should be pirates. We can kidnap your princess and make the evil witch walk the plank. I'll be the captain and you'll be my first mate."

"We don't even have a ship or the clothes."

"No problem, leave it to me Bonesy."

"Aye aye Captain Kirk."

In the morning, neither would remember how they ended up as pirates in the jello pool, but if he had, Bones would blame the jello shots.

* * *

Written: 7-6-2011  
Word Count: 182


	19. Driving

**19.) Driving**

Driving an antique car off a cliff was one of the stupider ideas he had. But he didn't regret it, and he never would.

Those few moments when he had been weightless, flying towards the edge of the cliff and sure death, he had been completely free. In those brief seconds, he knew who he was and who he wanted to be.

When the robocop had asked for his name, he had screamed it defiantly, driving it home in his mind. He was James Tiberius Kirk, and he would fly again even if it meant driving off another cliff to remind him why he would fly.

Driving off a cliff was one of his stupider ideas, but it had one of the best results possible.

* * *

Written: 7-7-2011  
Word Count: 125


	20. Ocean

**20.) Ocean**

Considering the fact that his list of allergies was twenty-six pages long and growing, and had been categorized by region and several other factors, it probably wasn't the best idea to live next to the ocean. Not when at least three pages of his allergies were related in some way to the ocean.

Jim didn't have much of a choice though, Starfleet Academy was located in San Francisco right next to the Pacific Ocean. He simply adapted, refusing to allow his allergies to dictate his life.

Fortunately for Starfleet Medical, his numerous allergies were good examples to learn from for the students, not that any were allowed to treat him. Only Bones was allowed to treat him, the man had actually managed to memorize his _long_ list of allergies. A very good thing for Jim as he rather enjoyed playing in the ocean.

* * *

Written: 7-8-2011  
Word Count: 143


	21. Diamond

**21.) Diamond**

Of all the comparisons that could be made, Pike liked to think of each cadet as a diamond in the rough. It took work and care to polish the stone to its full potential, hiding the flaws from the unskilled eye. Some cadets had more flaws than others, but they were all diamonds waiting to shine. Although, Pike really had his work cut out for him if he wanted one James T. Kirk to be the rare diamond that he was.

* * *

Written: 7-9-2011  
Word Count: 81


	22. Air

**22.) Air**

Something as simple as breathing can often be taken for granted, that is until your ability to do so is threatened. On a planet it wouldn't be too much of a problem, but on a starship, it was a truly deadly situation if it wasn't resolved quickly.

Limping back to Earth, worrying about having breathable air was just one of many problems he had to worry about. Unfortunately the engineering department was swamped keeping the Enterprise flying and what few systems they still had from crashing. No one could be spared to fix the air re-filter, as it was only slightly damaged and could wait until the ship was more stable.

After being kicked off the bridge to get his injuries treated by Bones, Jim decided a quick detour was in order. A half-hour later the air re-filtering system was as repaired as he could possibly manage, a very good thing considering a surge of power could have completely fried the system at any moment.

When he finally showed up in medical, Bones showed his gratitude that he still had air to breathe by using it to snarl and snap at him in a rather thick drawl. As a hypo was gently pressed into his neck, Jim knew his friend would still be there when he woke up, he could breathe easy for more than one reason.

* * *

Written: 7-9-2011  
Word Count: 227


	23. Rebirth

**23.) Rebirth**

By traveling to the past and creating an alternate reality, Nero had in essence caused the rebirth of a universe. With the destruction of the _Kelvin_ , the Romulan had changed thousands of lives upon thousands of lives. He had also sealed his own fate.

While the James T. Kirk of his reality had been a Federation hero, he had the support of his father to help him reach that pedestal. The James T. Kirk that would defeat him and be called a hero had clawed and crawled his way to that pedestal on his own.

In a sense, the day James was born, he was reborn. Reborn into a new life that would test his limits and beyond them. His life was far harder than the life of the James T. Kirk Nero had known, but it also made him far stronger.

* * *

Written: 7-10-2011  
Word Count: 142


	24. Whales

**24.) Whales***

After shore-leave had been denied for the third time, Jim took matters into his own hands. As Captain it was his duty to look after his crew's well-being, which included scheduling shore-leave when stress and fatigue ran too high. Unfortunately, Nero had all but crippled the Federation, resulting in the remaining ships being pushed hard.

Jim understood this, so instead of picking a fight he wouldn't win, he took a more creative approach. Just because he couldn't give his crew official shore-leave, it didn't mean he couldn't give them a well deserved break.

Coming across a planet that seemed to be one giant ocean with islands sprinkled throughout, Jim grinned, especially when he discovered that whales inhabited the water.

Deciding that the science division couldn't possibly gather all the data they needed by themselves, he asked for 'volunteers' to help them with their whale watching. Needless to say, that week the entire crew managed to 'volunteer' to go down to the planet at least once. It wasn't exactly shore-leave, but it would do.

* * *

Written: 7-11-2011  
Word Count: 173


	25. Cold

**25.) Cold***

Shivering, Jim tried to ignore how cold he felt so he could focus on the essay he was supposed to be writing. It really didn't help that his head was throbbing and his vision kept blurring.

He didn't notice the cadet sitting next to him scowl when he coughed, he did notice the hypo that was jabbed into his neck as well as how breathing was suddenly more difficult. Jim thought he heard Bones yelling and vaguely wanted to tell the man he wasn't suppose to do that in the library when everything went black.

Waking up, the first thing that Jim noticed was that he was in his bed. The second thing he noticed was that he no longer felt cold, instead he was pleasantly warm.

"Don't move kid, you're not going anywhere. I'm gonna give you something so you can sleep off the rest of your cold. When I get back from lecturing the idiot that tried to kill you, you damn well better be sleeping." Jim merely smiled, not even feeling the hypo.

* * *

Written: 7-11-2011  
Word Count: 176


	26. Hot

**26.) Hot**

Escaping from Bones, Jim ignored his body's protests and made his way back to the bridge. Snagging the most current status reports, he found an empty meeting room where he was unlikely to be disturbed and started to read. He really should sleep, but as a stowaway he had no rooms, and any free rooms were needed for the Vulcan refugees.

Checking the rooms that they were assigned, Kirk frowned when he noticed the temperatures of each room. It was far too cool, not nearly hot enough for it to be comfortable for the Vulcans. His frown deepened when he realized that the rooms had limited climate control, the system being one of many that could wait to be repaired.

A quick stop to return the reports to the bridge and he was on his way down to engineering. The repairs wouldn't take long, and once he was sure that the rooms were hot enough for the Vulcan refugees, he could move onto repairing what he could. It was still a long way back to Earth, the least he could do was make the trip as comfortable as possible for everyone.

* * *

Written: 7-12-2011  
Word Count: 191


	27. Party

**27.) Party**

Before he became Captain, many would be surprised that Jim rarely attended a party. Considering the frequency he went to bars, plus his reputation, it only seemed logical that he would also spend a fair amount of time partying. It wasn't like he actually spent any time studying or doing homework in the evenings.

Somehow though, he always managed to avoid attending all of the parties he was invited to, save those he wanted to attend. Of course, that changed once he became Captain. He was now required to attend parties, mostly for political or diplomatic reasons. Which all but guaranteed that he rarely enjoyed himself, a fact that he would correct at the first opportunity.

For every party that he had to suffer through, he would throw a party that he and his crew could enjoy on the Enterprise. Every holiday there was a party of some sort, the three biggest being St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, and Christmas. Jim also somehow managed to find the time to plan and attend every birthday party of his crew, barring extenuating circumstances.

His crew would also be the first to throw him a birthday party. A party that truly celebrated his life, not the life that had been lost so he could live. It would be the first of many to come.

* * *

Written: 7-12-2011  
Word Count: 220


	28. Dream

**28.) Dream***

Standing before the elders that would decide his future, Spock found himself moments away from achieving his dream. It would be more logical to call it a goal, but his mother once told him everyone should have a dream. After learning that he and his father were his mother's dream come true, he decided to honor her by making a dream of his own a reality.

Yet as he listened as his mother was declared to be a weakness, Spock knew that his dream needed to change. His mother was not and would never be a weakness.

Embracing his human side, Spock very politely told the elders of the Vulcan Science Academy to go 'screw themselves' while rejecting their offer to join their ranks. He would find a new dream, and while he searched he would prove to the universe that his mother was not a weakness.

* * *

Written: 7-13-2011  
Word Count: 147


	29. Allergy

**29.) Allergy***

A month of treating Jim and Bones had created what he call _The Kid's Allergy Guide_. It was a journal that he used to keep track of Jim's allergies, numerous as they were. Sometimes it seemed like he updated the damn thing on a weekly basis.

Aside from the journal he used to keep track of the kid's allergies, he kept a detailed list of the things Jim wasn't allergic to. If it was something that did not fall in either list, it was treated with extreme caution.

When he became the official CMO for the Enterprise, he spent a day turning _The Kid's Allergy Guide_ into something for the crew. He had divided it into three sections: food, medication, and contact. Not only was each allergy separated into the proper section, each section was alphabetized with every allergy having a list of the most common places it could be found.

Included in every crew member's welcoming packet was a copy of _How Not to Accidentally Kill Your Captain._ Not that Jim would ever know.

* * *

Written: 7-14-2011  
Word Count: 175


	30. Burn

**30.) Burn**

Trudging his way across Delta Vega, Jim began to wonder what burn was worse, one caused by heat, such as fire, or one by cold. In the end, he decided that a cold burn was worse.

Getting sunburned would always suck, but it was something that could be easily fixed. Fire was extremely painful, but it could also destroy the nerves so pain would no longer be felt, at least until they could be regenerated. The icy cold was not as merciful.

Every breath he took left his throat and lungs burning, every bit of exposed flesh was agony, staying just shy of being numb. When he got off the ice cube that was called a planet, he planned on shoving Spock into the first snow bank or cold body of water available. Green-blooded hobgoblin definitely had it coming.

* * *

Written: 7-15-2011  
Word Count: 139


	31. Fail

**31.) Fail**

He could not fail. To fail meant a fate worse than death.

Keeping his breathing even, Jim ignored the sweat dripping in his eyes as he took the last two steps needed to reach Bones. Standing in front of his friend, he refused to let his knees buckle. With an aggravated sigh the doctor gently pushed him to sit in the wheelchair next to them.

"Alright, I'll release you from Medical, but under three conditions. One, I want you to wear a monitor so I can keep an eye on your vitals. Two, you are to stay in bed unless you need to use the bathroom, nothing else. You haven't been cleared for duty yet. Do you understand?"

"What's the third condition?"

"I'll check on you before and after my shift. If for even a moment I think you aren't resting you'll be back here until I declare you fit for duty again. I'll also be updating all of your vaccines."

"Don't worry Bones, I'll behave."

"Good. Once my shift's over I'll take you to your room and we can have dinner."

Biting his tongue, Jim allowed Bones to roll him back to his bed and help him into it. He would not fail in his escape just because he could not keep his mouth shut. In just two hours he would have successfully escaped Bones' domain.

* * *

Written: 7-16-2011  
Word Count: 227


	32. Tie

**32.) Tie***

Staring at the rather innocent looking package, Chris wondered if he really wanted to open it. On the one hand it was rather small and thin, but on the other hand it was a package from Jim. The last packaged he had received from Jim had looked just as deceptively innocent right until he opened it.

After opening a box to find a lime green speedo sitting on top of a pirate's flag in front of several of his friends, Chris thought his wariness was perfectly justifiable. Archer still asked when he would be wearing the damn lime green speedo.

Although he was alone in his office, he wasn't about to risk someone walking in moments after opening Jim's gift. Instead, he picked up the card it came with and opened it before he could change his mind.

On the front of the card was a mug of beer with _'Cheers To You'_ scrawled underneath. Opening it, Chris was stunned at the neatly printed font in the middle of the card, Jim's own scrawl underneath it.

_Happy Father's Day_  
Just wanted to say thanks for putting up with all my shit and  
looking out for me. Don't let the paperwork kill you old man,  
it'll be awhile before I can stop by and dig you out.

_Captain James T. Kirk_

Opening the box, Chris found a lime green tie decorated with blue parrots wearing pirate hats. It would match his speedo perfectly, leaving Chris laughing as he wondered where Jim even found the tie.

* * *

Written: 7-16-2011  
Word Count: 254


	33. Yellow

**33.) Yellow***

"No Jim, go steal someone else's. You're not getting any of mine."

"But Bones, I need a blue one."

"Then steal one of Spock's." He wasn't going to budge, no matter how much Jim whined, the infant.

"I did, but it makes my skin itch." Bones gave up, he knew the kid wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"Fine, here you go." Bones shoved a random shirt into Jim's hands.

The next day when he saw Jim wearing the green wrap around shirt, Bones refused to wonder where the kid found yellow dye.

* * *

Written: 7-17-2011  
Word Count: 94


	34. Letter

**34.) Letter***

With the technology available, it was exceedingly rare to receive a personal handwritten letter. Given how uncommon it was, it should have been rather simple to find the anonymous sender. It wasn't.

If it was just a single letter, then Chris wouldn't have worried about it. Even if the letter had given him the chills. He wasn't just dealing with one letter though, he was dealing with half a dozen letters every single day for the last two weeks. They never arrived the same way either.

Glancing at his latest letter, Chris didn't even try to hide his wince. If it wasn't considered evidence he wouldn't hesitate to burn the pink monstrosity in the blink of an eye.

The envelope and paper were not only a light pink, they were both rose-scented and decorated with slightly darker pink roses. Even the ink used was pink, the handwriting looking like something that a lovestruck teenage girl would use in a diary.

At least there was nothing threatening in the content of the letters, not yet in any case. Although the latest letter appears to be the last he would be receiving. His secret admirer, what his stalker had been signing the letters with, would be using a new method to contact him.

Chris dearly hoped that his 'secret admirer' would be found before he was kidnapped and taken to a hotel in Vegas for a shotgun wedding.

* * *

Written: 7-17-2011  
Word Count: 236


	35. Sign

**35.) Sign**

_"I might throw up on you."_

When the kid decided it would be a good idea to introduce himself after he said that, Leonard should have seen it for the sign that it was. The kid was not normal.

Given that he wasn't really in his right mind at the time, Leonard forgave himself for missing that sign, there would be plenty of others to remind him on a continuous basis. Like when he had thrown up on the kid and Jim still sought him out.

When the kid had shown up rather drunk and gave him a ring on a chain, Leonard knew there would be no getting rid of the kid. Not that he wanted to, even if the kid did seem to attract trouble to himself and whoever was next to him.

* * *

Written: 7-18-2011  
Word Count: 135


	36. Crash

**36.) Crash**

"Bones, if you don't get some rest soon you'll crash and burn. Hey Bones, will you listen to me?" Grabbing his wrist, Jim forced the taller man to stop and look at him.

"Dammit Jim, my shift starts in ten minutes. I don't have time for this."

"Then listen to me so you can go. You need to sleep, and soon. For the past two weeks you've pulled sixty hours each week at the hospital on top of your classes and homework. You don't even have time to sleep on the weekends."

"Dammit, I'm a doctor-"

"You're not only a doctor anymore, you're also a Strafleet cadet." Meeting exhausted eyes, Jim knew he would have to take things into his own hands. He was not about to let his friend crash and burn.

* * *

Written: 7-18-2011  
Word Count: 133


	37. Dye

**37.) Dye***

Compared to the amount of hacking and research he did, finding the dye was the hardest. Planting the dye and getting out was a breeze, even with his hangover. Something he would have avoided if he hadn't wanted to keep Bones from getting suspicious, not to mention it provided a fairly decent alibi. Not that he would need it.

He had done more than cover his tracks, it was as if they had never existed in the first place. Which was why it had been such a pain to find and acquire the dye, he couldn't allow anything to trace back to him.

It was worth the effort, it was even worth the hangover. For the next two weeks, the idiots that had been directly responsible for Bones being run ragged, would have various body parts and fluids dyed a myriad of colors. He wasn't satisfied with the punishment that Starfleet Medical had given, it was nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

Jim had timed his punishment perfectly, making sure it coincided with the two weeks Starfleet Medical had required them to work extra shifts. They couldn't remain hidden until the dye faded.

What was even better, Bones would be able to enjoy his handiwork and he wouldn't be suspected at all. Even though everyone would know the dye was in retaliation for Bones, ther was no proof.

Jim was whistling on his way to class that day.

* * *

Written: 7-19-2011  
Word Count: 240


	38. Prank

**38.) Prank***

Jim had managed to restrain himself a lot longer than Leonard had expected him to. He thought the kid would only make it to a week before he broke. Instead, his captain had lasted an entire month before he could no longer resist. He was also smart enough to exclude everything medical related.

Captain or not, best friend or not, Leonard would have killed Jim in the most agonizing way possible if he dared to involve his medical bay in the kid's prank war. Well, maybe he wouldn't have killed the kid, but he would certainly be more than a little hypo happy.

Leonard was proud of the kid though. Not only did Jim last an entire month without pulling a prank, he was being fair and responsible with his prank war. It was Jim versus the crew, and there were rules to keep things from going too far and to keep anyone from getting injured or accidentally killed. That last one was mainly for Jim.

As long as he and his medical bay were left alone, the kid could have his prank war. It actually kept Jim out of trouble.

* * *

Written: 7-19-2011  
Word Count: 191


	39. Surprise

**39.) Surprise***

Wrapping the last pink streamer in place, Jim looked around the room with a large grin. It had taken him almost a year of planning, a few bribes, a couple of called in favors, a little blackmail, and a rather creative threat for everything to come together.

Locking the room so that only he could open it, Jim left to go find Bones. He couldn't go kidnap the birthday girl an her friends without her father. Not that either father or daughter knew what was happening, something that Jim had worked hard to do.

It wouldn't be much of a surprise if Bones and Joanna knew about the girl's surprise birthday party on the Enterprise.

* * *

Written: 7-20-2011  
Word Count: 115


	40. Christmas

**40.) Christmas***

His first Christmas as Captain, Jim had the brilliant idea to hang mistletoe over the Captain's chair. Luckily for him, Bones had been the first required to give him a kiss. Unfortunately, his best friend was the only person to give him a kiss.

It turned out it was possible to be allergic to mistletoe.

* * *

Written: 7-20-2011  
Word Count: 55


	41. Family

**41.) Family**

Jim had learned a long time ago that there was more than one kind of family. There was the family you were born to and then there was the family that you chose. Sometimes blood wasn't always thicker and bonds of the heart were stronger.

His birth family was scattered the only thing really connecting them was their blood. Frank had never been family, but that didn't stop J.T. from finding a family on Tarsus IV. Jim had even found a family aboard the Enterprise, only realizing much later that he had also found a home.

* * *

Written: 7-21-2011  
Word Count: 97


	42. Birthday

**42.) Birthday***

Until he had entered the Academy, Jim had either ignored the day he was born or drowned himself in alcohol. After Captain Pike managed to recruit him, Jim spent his birthday only partially drunk learning everything that he could about his father, mostly from hacked files.

As Captain of the Enterprise, Jim was too busy planning everyone else's birthday parties to even remember his on. On the morning of his birthday, Jim was not expecting the surprise that awaited him when he stepped onto the bridge.

Confetti showered down on him to cheerful cries of _"Happy Birthday Captain."_ His stunned silence allowed Bones to lightly drop a pirate's hat on his head.

Looking around, Jim found the bridge and its crew decorated in a pirate theme. There was even a pirate's flag draped over his chair. Grinning, Jim took the eye patch that was offered to him, slipping it on as excitement welled within him.

He was going to fully enjoy his birthday, for the first time ever.

* * *

Written: 7-22-2011  
Word Count: 168


	43. Socks

**43.) Socks***

Jim had learned the rules, not because he planned on following them, but because he needed to know how to work around them and how to use them to his advantage. Something that worked to his advantage when his dorm leader tried to give him a rough time.

"Regulations only state what is appropriate to wear concerning our uniforms. There is no mention of socks or underwear. I haven't broken any rules." Jim barely kept himself from grinning at Pike's groan.

* * *

Written: 7-22-2011  
Word Count: 81


	44. Water

**44.) Water**

Jim would always prefer a good old-fashion shower to a sonic one any day. There was just something about the spray of warm water that was both soothing and cleansing.

When Jim finally managed to take a shower after the destruction of the Narada, it was a brief sonic one, not the scalding hot one he would have preferred. It couldn't be helped though, they needed to conserve water.

While it provided both a sense of soothing and cleansing to him, Jim also knew that water was a source of life. After all the lives that were lost, he was not about to risk losing more due to a lack of water. he would deal with sonic showers until they finally limped their way back to Earth.

* * *

Written: 7-22-2011  
Word Count: 127


	45. Cat

**45.) Cat**

If he had to pick an animal that Jim reminded him of, Leonard would have to pick a cat. At least, a cat was the animal that Jim reminded him the most of, there were a couple others that he could name for various reasons.

Why he picked a cat was mainly for two reasons. The first was that Jim seemed to have more than one life, and the second was the fact that Jim always seemed to land on his feet, at least figuratively. There were other reasons as well.

The kid's sense of balance, the way he could stalk up on a person silently, his flexibility, the way he was able to sleep almost anywhere. Even the kid's way of showing affection through touch or action reminded him of a cat.

Maybe he would give the kid cat ears the next time he would up in Medbay. It would hopefully distract him, at least for a little while.

* * *

Written: 7-23-2011  
Word Count: 160


	46. Green

**46.) Green**

Regardless of how often he saw it, he would never get used to seeing green blood. Even if he tended to call Spock a green-blooded hobgoblin more often than not, McCoy still thought of the half-Vulcan as a friend. And he did not like seeing his friends bleed.

* * *

Written: 7-23-2011  
Word Count: 48


	47. Table

**47.) Table***

It was entirely Jim's fault that he could say he had performed surgery on a kitchen table. It didn't even matter that the kid was chained to the table and the surgery so minor it could barely be called such. It was still Jim's fault.

Although, given the number of broken tables, chairs, and bottles that usually occurred in the bar fights Jim got in, Bones was rather thankful he only had the one experience. The kid would rather bleed out then go to the hospital, which left him to take care of the infant on his own. Which was why he had performed surgery on a kitchen table.

At least the kid was thankful, even if he had a weird way of showing it. Regardless, the rings did amuse him.

* * *

Written: 7-23-2011  
Word Count: 131


	48. House

**48.) House***

Stuck at the Academy while he waited for his ship to be space worthy, Chris had opted to stay in a small house near campus. It would give him more privacy than an apartment would, not to mention he would enjoy the extra space while he still could.

Finding Kirk and McCoy passed out on his couch handcuffed to each other one evening, Chris was very thankful for the extra privacy his house provided. Especially when he realized the two younger men were dressed in what appeared to be bondage gear.

Given the fact that they had gotten in without setting off any alarms, Chris was fairly sure no one had seen the two sneak into his house. And since it was the weekend tomorrow, and he wasn't expecting anyone to come over, Chris ignored the men on his couch and went to bed.

It had been a long day and he wasn't going to make it any longer. If he was lucky the two would be gone in the morning, if not he would deal with them after he had breakfast and at least three cups of coffee. Not to mention some painkillers on hand for the headache Kirk was sure to give him.

* * *

Written: 7-23-2011  
Word Count: 205


	49. Breakfast

**49.) Breakfast***

Finding Kirk and McCoy eating breakfast at his table, Chris barely kept himself from groaning. He had half hoped that last night had only been a dream. At least he had breakfast and a steaming mug of coffee waiting for him. All he was missing were the pain killers for the headache he was sure to have.

Savoring the homemade breakfast, Chris steadfastly ignored the two cadets sitting across from him wearing non-regulation leather clothes. He would rather ponder how the two had managed to make breakfast while handcuffed together then think about what they had done to end up in those clothes. He still needed at least another three cups of coffee before he would even start contemplating that thought.

Helping himself to another serving of everything, Chris settled on a punishment for the two. Aside from a short lecture, he would have the two cook him breakfast every weekend for the next six months. The food would be worth the headache, hopefully.

* * *

Written: 7-24-2011  
Word Count: 164


	50. Class

**50.) Class**

Determined to graduate in three years instead of four, Jim could not afford to miss a class. Even after testing out of more than a dozen classes, he still had more classes to attend than a normal cadet. Added to the homework, projects, bar fights, Bones, nightly romps, drunken escapades, and his insomnia, Jim could be the poster child for exhaustion, not that he looked it.

He held his exhaustion at bay by sleeping when he could, even in a class or two. Between naps, pulling pranks to relieve stress, and weekend breaks when he managed to sleep more than an hour at a time, Jim knew that he could make it. He would graduate from the Academy without failing a single class, even if he did nap in a few of them.

* * *

Written: 7-24-2011  
Word Count: 133


	51. Broken

**51.) Broken**

Just because something had been broken, it didn't mean that it was fragile or beyond repair. Like a bone, some things could be stronger after being broken.

Tarsus IV had broken something in him, but he had come away from it stronger. Jim had refused to give in and crumble under the weight. Bones on the other hand had broken completely after his divorce, but he had picked up the pieces and rebuilt himself into a stronger man, one piece at a time.

Nero had not only broken the Federation, he had crippled it badly. Crippled as they were, the Federation would become stronger, the Enterprise crew leading the way. If given enough time and proper care, broken bones would heal stronger than they were before. And with the Enterprise leading the way, the Federation would get the time needed to heal.

* * *

Written: 7-25-2011  
Word Count: 142


	52. Ninja

**52.) Ninja***

"No. I refuse to be a part of this insanity. Find someone else."

"But Bones, I can't find anyone else. You're the only one that has the reflexes that I want them to learn."

"Ask Spock, the green-blooded hobgoblin has one of the fastest reflexes among the crew. Why on Earth do you need me?"

Jim rolled his eyes at him, as if the answer was obvious. "Because Bones, I need someone who has ninja reflexes to train Cupcake so he can train the rest of the security crew members to have ninja reflexes."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bones carefully took measured breathes in an effort to keep himself from losing his temper. He really couldn't get mad at the kid this time. He was the one to blame for giving Jim the idea in the first place.

On more than one occasion Jim would ask how he always managed to stick him with a hypo without him noticing, and his answer would vary depending on his mood. One time in a particularly good mood, Bones had answered that it was because of his mad ninja reflexes.

He really should have seen this coming.

* * *

Written: 7-26-2011  
Word Count: 196


	53. New

**53.) New***

Even with how advance medical technology was, time was still needed for him to heal. With the prospect of being confined to medical for the next month, and then his rooms for two more after that, Jim needed to find a new hobby. The next morning Bones would find him patiently untangling yarn from his latest attempt at knitting. His new hobby.

* * *

Written: 7-26-2011  
Word Count: 62


	54. Borrowed

**54.) Borrowed***

"Mr. Spock, I did not steal your communicator, I merely borrowed it without permission."

"Please clarify the difference Captain."

"It's simple Mr. Spock, the intent. To steal something, you have no intention of returning it. If you borrow something, even without the owner's permission, you do so intending to return it. That is the difference between the two Mr. Spock."

Grinning widely at Spock's silence, Jim knew he won that round.

* * *

Written: 7-26-2011  
Word Count: 71


	55. Blue

**55.) Blue***

Although he had taken up knitting to keep himself from going insane and to stop himself from driving Bones insane, he was still rather practical about it. Which was why he was using soft yarn the same blue as McCoy's shirt to knit a blanket.

With the amount of time Bones slept on the couch in his office so he could stay close to his patients, the man deserved to have a warm and comfortable blanket. The scratchy piece of fabric draped over the back of his couch wouldn't do.

Given the amount of free time he had in his future, he should be able to manage a blanket, or something that would resemble one. It would certainly be better than the one Bones currently used.

* * *

Written: 7-27-2011  
Word Count: 126


	56. Private

**56.) Private**

Growing up as the Kelvin baby, the son of a hero, Jim had become used to the knowledge that he would never truly have a private life. While he was no longer constantly harassed by the media, a reporter still occasionally questioned him.

With Nero's defeat, there was far too much to do to worry about the media's response to the Federation's newest crew of heroes. At least, that was until the Enterprise settled into a routine of sorts on her journey back to Earth.

It had been almost a month since they had started limping back home when Uhura patched through an incoming message from Starfleet Command. Only it hadn't been from Starfleet, but from a group of reporters.

If Jim hadn't ordered Uhura to only transmit audio, the entire bridge crew would have been front page news within hours. As it was, Jim had already left his seat and terminated the connection before anyone could voice their confusion.

Sending Starfleet an encrypted message, Jim wasted no time in setting up password protected security around their communications, making it impossible for anyone to send the Enterprise a message without the necessary password.

He may be adjusted to not having a private life but he was not about to let that happen to his crew. They would still have to face the media, but Jim would make the vultures tread carefully. There was a reason he was rarely bothered by the media.

* * *

Written: 7-28-2011  
Word Count: 242


	57. Fan

**57.) Fan***

If there was one thing that Jim was a fan of, it was alcohol. Of course, he wasn't the only fan aboard the Enterprise. Scotty and Bones were also fans.

Which was why the fan club held weekly meetings. It was also why Scotty had a hidden shrine in Engineering. Jim knew he would have a mutiny on his hands if he didn't ignore the existence of the man's distillery.

* * *

Written: 7-29-2011  
Word Count: 70


	58. Lily

**58.) Lily***

"Jim, if you lily-white ass even thinks about moving I'm jabbing a hypo into it!"

Sighing, Jim eased himself back onto the bed. If he pushed his luck not only would Bones stab him in the ass with a hypo, he would likely wake up chained to the bed. That wouldn't stop him from being his normal smart-ass self.

"I knew you've been checking out my ass Bones!"

* * *

Written: 7-30-2011  
Word Count: 68


	59. Science

**59.) Science***

"It was in the name of science." The word's were spoken before he could do more than even look at the cadet.

"Please elaborate. At the very least enlighten me on how you managed to reach that conclusion." Hopefully he could find some amusement in the cadet's logic before he inevitable headache was to set in.

"We wished to determine the effects of alcohol on our judgement and how much of an impact it would have on our abilities and reactions should we find ourselves outnumbered in an unexpected hostile situation, sir."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Captain Pike not only found himself amused, he was slightly impressed and fairly annoyed. Not to mention the headache.

"Next time you want to test yourself under such conditions, speak to the appropriate instructor. Do not start another bar brawl. You are dismissed Cadet Kirk."

* * *

Written: 7-31-2011  
Word Count: 143


	60. Track

**60.) Track**

They called it survival training, personally he thought it was just an excuse for the instructor to order cadets to run laps around the mile long track. Not that he would truly complain.

He would whine and moan with the best of them, but he would still run however many laps around the track he was told to. It not only kept him in excellent shape, it would hopefully save his life later.

Considering it seemed to be the one course Jim took seriously, Bones wasn't about to slack off in it. Even if the track was exceedingly boring and monotonous.

* * *

Written: 8-1-2011  
Word Count: 101


	61. Short

**61.) Short**

Leonard was not a short man, in fact he was actually an inch or so taller than his friend. Yet the longer he knew Jim, there were moments when the kid made him feel like he was the short and young one. And then he became captain.

Even though Jim still made him feel small at times, he was no longer the only one. Now the kid had an entire crew that he could make feel small and insignificant. Even better, as CMO he seemed to have a similar effect on the crew. All but Jim, yet that didn't really matter since the threat of a hypo never failed to make the kid behave.

* * *

Written: 8-2-2011  
Word Count: 114


	62. Suit

**62.) Suit**

If there was one thing Chris really missed about being a Captain it was that he didn't need to wear a monkey suit when he attended formal events.

The single time he hadn't minded wearing the monkey suit of a uniform was when Kirk relieved him as Captain of the Enterprise. He was damn proud of the kid, but that didn't keep him from secretly looking forward to the day that Jim would also suffer from the monkey suit.

* * *

Written: 8-3-2011  
Word Count: 79


	63. Robes

**63.) Robes***

There were times that Jim abused both his power as Captain and his own genius. Fortunately those times were few and far between, not to mention for the benefit of the crew. Which was the only reason Bones was going along with the insanity that only James T. Kirk could cause.

No one else could get the entire crew to dress in robes. And it wasn't even something as tame as bathrobes, Jim had the crew dressed as if they had been pulled from the world of Harry Potter.

If someone called him Healer Bones again, for crew morale or not, he would strangle 'Headmaster Kirk' with his own lemon drop covered neon green robes. He could only endure so much.

* * *

Written: 8-4-2011  
Word Count: 121


	64. Nail

**64.) Nail***

"Where did you even _find_ a nail-gun?" Seeing the sheepish look the kid gave him, he quickly shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I don't even want to know what your class was supposed to be doing for this to happen."

Ignoring Jim's whining as he injected a mild numbing agent, he decided he would let the kid heal the old-fashion way after repairing most of the deeper damage. It would only be a mild discomfort as it healed, plus it would leave a small scar.

The kid deserved it though, simply for the fact that he had even managed to get hurt with a nail-gun in the first place. Since Jim had managed to shoot himself in the ass with a nail-gun, and he was the one who had to remove said nail, the kid deserved to suffer a little bit of discomfort for the next few weeks.

* * *

Written: 8-5-2011  
Word Count: 153


	65. Frisbee

**65.) Frisbee***

Frisbee was a fairly safe game to train hand-eye coordination and reflexes, making it the logical choice to use. At least, it was before one factored Captain Kirk into the equation.

The entire crew was required to participate in at least one Frisbee training session every week, with few exceptions made. In those training sessions, all of which Kirk supervised unless injured, the crew used a different item than the standard Frisbee. All of the items were things found on the Enterprise, the three most commonly trained with being a phaser, a tricorder, and a PADD, various repair tools were also used on a rather regular basis.

Captain Kirk also conducted each session in zero gravity, everyone floating about in whichever location had been chosen for that day's training session.

At first, Spock didn't understand the logic behind Kirk's decision, but after the gravity had gone out on half the ship and the crew had continued on as normal, he understood. It hadn't been a test like most of the crew thought, but a very real malfunction. Captain Kirk's 'Frisbee' training had prepared his crew to handle prolonged periods of zero gravity, allowing them to function almost normally.

Spock planned to suggest a similar training program be taught at the Academy once he compiled the necessary data and wrote a proper report.

* * *

Written: 8-6-2011  
Word Count: 222


	66. Shark

**66.) Shark**

Chekov may look all innocent and adorable, but the kid was still a genius. Something that the Enterprise crew would never forget after their first poker tournament. Chekov may look like a cute and cuddly puppy, but he was a card shark with one hell of a bite.

Between him and Kirk, the bridge crew had developed teeth of their own, not that they could really compete with Chekov and Kirk, even Spock was hard pressed to win.

When the annual poker tournament between bridge crews was held, the other crews expected the Enterprise crew to be fresh prey, including the admiralty. Only Pike knew the prey were really sharks.

* * *

Written: 8-7-2011  
Word Count: 110


	67. Guilt

**67.) Guilt**

As long as they lived, they would always carry the guilt of having survived to live another day when so many others had died. An entire planet was lost, not to mention those sent to aid them.

Survivor's guilt. That's what they called it, the various head doctors Starfleet had required the Narada survivors see before they were cleared for duty again.

Jim was familiar with it, had been ever since he had escaped the hell that was Tarsus IV. He had learned to cope with the guilt on his own, had been forced to adapt or drown in it.

It would be different for his crew though, Jim wouldn't allow the guilt to drown them. It was one reason why he made the effort to speak with each member of his crew at least once a month. That and the row of bulletin boards in the mess hall, one of which Bones thought appropriate to post a copy of the full list of his allergies, one that he updated with an almost deranged glee.

* * *

Written: 8-8-2011  
Word Count: 175


	68. Oath

**68.) Oath**

When he became a doctor, he took an oath. An oath that he would do no harm, one that he took seriously. At least, that was before he had become friends with Jim. He still kept that oath, he was just a little less gentle than he could be.

A month after serving as the Enterprise's CMO and Bones was very tempted to break that oath. During that first month, the entire crew had managed to visit his medbay at least once. Jim had visited every day, mostly because of allergies or something had blown up near him when he visited engineering. If he didn't already know that it wouldn't do any good, Bones would break his oath to do no harm and knock some sense into Jim and his merry crew of idiots.

* * *

Written: 8-9-2011  
Word Count: 134


	69. Illegal

**69.) Illegal***

"Don't worry, it's nothing illegal."

"Well that's comforting. I was so worried about going to jail, now all I have to worry about is dying." His drawl thick with sarcasm, Bones barely kept from growling.

"Aww, lighten up Bones. Pike's not gonna kill us, it would cause too much paperwork. He probably won't even yell at us." Entering the access code, Jim motioned for Bones to enter before him.

"Even after breaking and entering? I thought you said it wasn't anything illegal." Resigned to spending a night in jail, Bones accepted the lime green streamers he was handed.

"I have an open invitation, that's why I have the code to get in."

Bones rolled his eyes as he continued hanging streamers. "That was when we were in the Academy. Besides, he only gave you the code so you'd quit hacking your way in."

Jim stopped blowing up balloons so he could shrug. "We can always add breaking into an admiral's home to the crime board when we get out of jail. There's bound to be a bet about that."

Snorting, Bones continued decorating. This wouldn't be the last less than legal adventure he would help the kid with. Although throwing Admiral Pike a surprise birthday party would be one of the more entertaining ones, even if they did wind up spending the night in jail. They could certainly add it to the bulletin board at least.

* * *

Written: 8-10-2011  
Word Count: 236


	70. Blush

**70.) Blush***

He had only seen Spock blush once. And that had happened because he was suffering from hallucinations and for some reason saw fit to molest his First Officer's hands. If Bones hadn't also been there, Jim would have written the entire thing off as a hallucination.

Armed with the knowledge that Spock could in fact blush, he made it his new personal mission to make the half-Vulcan do so again. So far, it was proving to be a difficult mission, but Jim wasn't about to molest Spock's hands again just so he could see that fascinating green blush.

That would not only be admitting defeat, Spock was very likely to strangle him again. That was an experience Jim would rather never repeat if he had any say in the matter. Which meant he had only one option. Try, try, and try again until something succeeded. After all, James T. Kirk didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

* * *

Written: 8-11-2011  
Word Count: 155


	71. Youth

**71.) Youth***

"If we ever find the Fountain of Youth, we need to booby trap the entire thing. Maybe even the entire planet if nothing lives on it."

Noticing the sudden silence on the bridge, Jim realized he had spoken the thought out loud. He hadn't meant to, since he was trying to keep himself from drawing attention to the fact that he was bored.

"Why would you wish to do that Captain? Would you not want to share your discovery with others?"

Grinning at Spock, he shook his head. "If I could get away with it, I would completely destroy it. Living forever sounds fun, but it ruins things for future generations. Would you want to live in a universe that has been completely explored? If everyone could live forever, the mysteries of the universe will go the way of the dinosaurs."

"Kid, you'll get bored after a century. That's your real reason, isn't it?"

Grinning widely at Bones, Jim shrugged without giving an answer.

* * *

Written: 8-12-2011  
Word Count: 164


	72. Closet

**72.) Closet***

What had started out as a simple game of hide and seek managed to somehow turn into a ship-wide manhunt. An hour after the slightly buzzed bridge crew had started the game, they were all sober and helping the rest of the crew search for their missing Captain and navigator in every place physically accessible.

Nine hours since the search began and Spock would find the two by accident. He would find them after returning to his room so he could change into dry clothes before he would once again resume the search.

Curled together on the floor of his closet dressed as pirates, Chekov and Jim were sound asleep. The two even had a pirate's flag draped over them like a blanket.

Taking the time to issue a ship-wide announcement that he had located the missing duo, Spock retreated to the bathroom so he could shower and change in peace. Extracting Captain Kirk and Mr. Chekov from his closet could wait until after his shower.

* * *

Written: 8-13-2011  
Word Count: 166


	73. Scream

**73.) Scream**

"Whatever you do, just don't scream." Even with the warning given, he waited for some sign of acknowledgement.

If it wasn't for the fact that screaming would give away their position, he would have told the kid to scream as loud as he wanted to. Unfortunately that would only lead to their capture.

Teeth clenched around a torn scrap of fabric, Chekov nodded. Popping the shoulder back into place, Bones winced at the low whine his actions caused. The kid hadn't screamed though.

"When we get back kid, you get to add five gold stars next to your name. The Captain will probably add more after raiding my stash of lollipops for you."

Settling in for a long wait, Bones knew that Chekov would be in the lead by the time they were rescued. The kid deserved it though, he hadn't screamed when many would have.

* * *

Written: 8-13-2011  
Word Count: 146


	74. Mystery

**74.) Mystery**

It was a mystery on who exactly started it, but one day it wasn't there and the next day it was. Whoever started it, they weren't taking credit for it.

Next to the list of Jim's allergies, someone had started a list of the various injuries acquired while on away missions. By the end of the first week, Jim had his own list of injuries, tallies next to each marking the number of times he was injured.

The real mystery though was how their captain was still alive after posting a list of the numerous types of hypos he received. Allergies had the most tallies so far, with sedatives coming in second.

* * *

Written: 8-14-2011  
Word Count: 112


	75. Time

**75.) Time**

Although the Enterprise was Starfleet's flagship, her crew was treated with the bare minimum of respect and barely hidden scorn. they were respected for defeating Nero, but that didn't change the fact that the majority of her crew were fresh from the Academy cadets.

Unlike other ships in the fleet, the Enterprise crew never had the time to learn the ropes. It was sink or swim for them, they didn't have the luxury of learning from their mistakes. They couldn't afford to make any. Young and inexperienced, the Enterprise crew had a hard journey ahead of them.

* * *

Written: 8-15-2011  
Word Count: 97


	76. Board

**76.) Board***

Jokingly called the crime board, it was one of the numerous bulletin boards Jim had placed in the mess hall. Unlike the board that listed his allergies or the one that listed mission injuries, the crime board was a cross between a list and a collage.

Half the board contained a list of crimes committed and by who while the other half had various tickets, bail receipts, copies of restraining orders, and even a document or two that legally banned someone from an establishment. Even wanted posters were on it.

Right next to the crime board was the board for good behavior. It contained the entire crew list, gold stars placed next to the names for 'good behavior'. The person with the most stars at the end of a month got to select something from the goodie box, which had a selection ranging from preferred shifts to a variety of alcohol. There were even bags of candy and teddy bears.

* * *

Written: 8-16-2011  
Word Count: 160


	77. Honor

**77.) Honor***

"No one besmirches the honor of my crew or my ship. You sir, have done both. Uhura, please contact Cupcake so he can escort our guess down to Bones. The good doctor needs to document his mental state before he is confined to his quarters."

"Yes Captain."

While Uhura quietly made the necessary calls, Jim watched as the counselor turned a bright red. Cupcake had just stepped onto the bridge when he lost it.

"You arrogant bastard, you don't deserve to sit in that chair. When I am done with my report, you will be stripped of your position and your entire crew will be facing charges!"

Ignoring the insults shouted at him as Cupcake escorted the man from the bridge, Jim knew he would be facing a major dressing down. he didn't care though, no one questioned the integrity of his crew or his ship. He was free game, but they were off limits.

The man had the audacity to ask half his crew if they had got their position by sleeping with him, and the other half if they bribed him. Jim could have done a lot worse to him.

* * *

Written: 8-17-2011  
Word Count: 192


	78. Eyes

**78.) Eyes**

When it came to puppy dog eyes, no one could beat Chekov. Hands down, he had the best pair on the ship. Only the Captain and Spock were immune, though it seemed they chose to give in on most occasions.

Kirk certainly wasn't afraid to use Chekov's puppy eyes to the crew's advantage when there was nothing else he could do. The admiralty knew Kirk would face a court marshal if his crew wasn't given leave when Chekov was in the background giving a kicked puppy look. It was even useful in negotiations.

Chekov's puppy dog eyes were a formidable weapon, a weapon that was used with great care.

* * *

Written: 8-18-2011  
Word Count: 109


	79. Award

**79.) Award***

Every three months, there was an award ceremony held on the Enterprise. Like anything else Jim did, it was far from being even slightly normal.

There were awards for the best and the worst. Spock held the award for best poker face, although he had lost to Uhura once. Jim essentially owned the award for worst patient. Sulu had won best gardener and Chekov won worst liar. But Bones really took the cake, he won the award for best bedtime story teller.

* * *

Written: 8-19-2011  
Word Count: 82


	80. Boots

**80.) Boots***

"Jim, why do you need rubber boots?" Although Bones really didn't want to know the answer, he could do damage control if he had one. At least, he should be able to keep the kid from getting killed if he had some idea what was going on.

"I don't want to have to decontaminate my feet." Jim didn't even look up from tucking his pants into the boots.

"Jim, it's only a meeting discussing how we plan to conduct tomorrow's negotiations for class."

"Exactly. We're getting the bullshit out of the way today, even if I have to kick ass to do it. I'm not failing this class."

Picking up his bag, Bones added a supply of flu shots to it. If things got out of hand, he'd hypo the idiots into behaving themselves. Hopefully Jim wouldn't need those boots.

* * *

Written: 8-20-2011  
Word Count: 140


	81. Miracle

**81.) Miracle***

Considering her crew, there were those amongst the admiralty that believed it was a miracle the Enterprise hadn't been blasted into pieces, the wreckage left to drift in space. Pike knew that it wasn't, the crew was just too good for such a fate.

He also knew that it was a miracle that the Enterprise's crew hadn't manage to start a war or blow up a galaxy. With the way trouble was drawn to them and chaos surrounded them, Pike knew it was only a matter of time before they caused something suitably panic inducing.

As long as they came away from it alive, Pike would deal with the migraine until he could chew Jim out. There was no way it would be anyone's idea but Kirk's.

* * *

Written: 8-21-2011  
Word Count: 127


	82. Twilight

**82.) Twilight***

Among the bulletin boards that decorated the mess hall, there was one that was dedicated solely to a list of banned items. A list that Bones had seen fit to start after the _Twilight_ fiasco.

During his second month as Captain, Jim had assigned a list of books for the crew to read. They didn't have to read all of them, they just needed to read at least one. Jim had done so to give the entire crew something they could talk about that wasn't related to work. It was meant to help break the ice.

In theory, it was a great idea. It was even partially successful. If the _Twilight_ series hadn't been part of the list, Bones would have congratulated Jim on a job well done, but it was on the list.

For two weeks, the crew was at war. It wasn't just Team Edward against Team Jacob, there was Team Switzerland as well as Team Volturi. There was also the Swan Hate Club, not to mention the Edward Diggory/Cedric Cullen conspiracy.

It was viscous, bloody, and utterly chaotic. All of it would come to an end one morning when Bones walked into the mess hall only to find Chekov in the middle of a game of tug-a-war. Uhura was saying something about joining Team Edward while Sulu was arguing for Team Jacob.

That day, the entire crew learned to fear Bones and his hypos.

* * *

Written: 8-22-2011  
Word Count: 238


	83. Glow

**83.) Glow***

Pike snorted as he examined the room. Even in the low light he could still see the glow-in-the-dark paint streaks revealing every surface that had been touched. If it wasn't for the soft green glow of the paint, he never would have known that the room had been broken into. The security system revealed nothing, there weren't even signs that someone had hacked into the system and stole classified files.

"Congratulations Cadet Kirk, you've tested out of your Infiltration and Retrieval class. Aside from the required paint to track your movements, you left no evidence of your presence behind."

The glow-in-the-dark smile on the black screen was all the proof Pike needed to know that Kirk already knew he had passed the test with full marks.

* * *

Written: 8-23-2011  
Word Count: 126


	84. Spouse

**84.) Spouse***

"How do you ask a spouse for a divorce if said spouse doesn't know that you are married to them?"

Although the question was directed towards Bones, the entire bridge crew turned to stare at their Captain. Spock was the one to break the silence following Kirk's question.

"Captain, may I inquire why you want to know this information?"

"Pike sent me a message warning me that the Federation may start recognizing all marriages of its citizens, even if the ceremony took place on non-Federation planets."

While everyone contemplated what such an act would mean for them, Bones let out a loud sigh.

"I'll go and start a marriage board. You should send Pike a picture of it after a month."

"Thanks Bones, I think I will. Don't expect a ring, though."

* * *

Written: 8-23-2011  
Word Count: 132


	85. Watcher

**85.) Watcher**

Unable to move from his seat, Jim silently plotted his revenge. He had to applaud Bones though, if he had used anything else he would have escaped. Instead, he had used duct tape.

Not only did it keep him from escaping, Bones proved that silence could be silver. Forced to be a mere watcher, a silent spectator, Jim vowed to get his revenge when Bones least expected it.

He was not a watcher, unless interactive was used in front of it. Something that Bones knew well. Thus the use of duct tape.

If he wasn't duct thoroughly taped to his beloved captain's chair, he would have left the bridge to join the away crew in exploring the planet's dense rainforests. It didn't matter if he was allergic to something in the air. He was a doer, not a watcher.

Stupid duct tape.

* * *

Written: 8-24-2011  
Word Count: 142


	86. Cabin

**86.) Cabin**

Abandoned long ago and falling into disrepair, the cabin looked one stiff wind away from collapsing altogether. It was not the ideal choice for shelter, but they had no other places to choose from.

Huddled in the corner of the cabin with Spock and Bones in an effort to not only stay warm, but to keep the half-Vulcan from getting frost-bite, Jim wondered how long the blizzard would last. He'd rather not have their frozen bodies found months later in this abandoned cabin.

"Jim, next time you drag us with you to go camping, choose a place without snow."

Teeth chattering, Jim whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

Written: 8-25-2011  
Word Count: 104


	87. Keg

**87.) Keg***

Staring at the keg pyramid, he found himself impressed at how neatly it had been created. Given that every last keg that had been used was empty, the builders were far from even slightly sober.

Sure, making it through the first year at the Academy was cause to celebrate, but a keg pyramid? He'd give them points for originality, but it was something he would expect from a college frat party.

Jim was glad he had left the celebration early, he had his own mark to leave behind. Hopefully Pike wouldn't try to take credit for it this time. It had taken him several cases of lime jello, some liquid nitrogen, and the majority of t he night to make, but he had created a jello replica of the Enterprise.

He left it in the quad as a gift to Pike, given the fact that he didn't think the man would appreciate having his entire front lawn taken up by the jello sculpture.

Stifling a yawn, Jim decided it would be best to avoid the dorms until the late afternoon. He wouldn't be dragged into cleaning up after a party he hadn't even really attended.

* * *

Written: 8-26-2011  
Word Count: 195


	88. Doctor

**88.) Doctor***

"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a punching bag!"

Rolling his eyes, Jim didn't stop his attack. "I know that Bones, or have you forgotten the paperwork you had me fill out making you my doctor?"

"Then why are you treating me like a punching bag?"

Getting annoyed, Jim pinned the man to the mat. "Unless you pass self-defense, you won't last as a doctor in Starfleet fro very long. You did as for my help, so quit complaining."

Letting go of Bones, he watched the man stand with a sigh. He didn't mind helping him train, but Bones had asked for it and really shouldn't complain.

"I know I asked for this, but damn it, I'm a doctor."

Annoyance fading at the second time Bones announced his profession, Jim snickered softly. He had a feeling he would hear Bones cursing that he was doctor in the future. At least Bones wasn't quitting.

He may be a doctor, but he was also a stubborn bastard.

* * *

Written: 8-27-2011  
Word Count: 166


	89. Mother

**89.) Mother**

Although Winona Kirk was an absentee mother, Jim still loved her. For all her faults, she was still his mom and he would always love her, just as she loved him.

Their relationship though would always be distant. It was for the best.

It was just too painful to have a close relationship, for the both of them. When he was younger, it wasn't so bad, but as he grew he became a living ghost that would haunt his mother.

He was a constant reminder of the husband she had lost. For Jim, the pain came from knowing that his mother rarely saw him when she looked at him. As long as they didn't see each other, they could be spared the pain of George Kirk's ghost.

* * *

Written: 8-28-2011  
Word Count: 127


	90. Ceremony

**90.) Ceremony**

Looking down at the gathered cadets, he almost smiled. This was not just any graduation ceremony he was witnessing, it couldn't be when James T. Kirk was one of the graduates. Nor when the graduating class was only a fraction of the size it should be.

Watching Jim relieve Pike as Captain of the Enterprise, still a cadet until the graduation was completed, Ambassador Spock watched from the shadows with pride.

He did not stay to see the rest of the ceremony, he had plans to set in motion if he wished to allow his younger counterpart to experience a friendship unlike any other. His actions may have allowed Nero to cause immense pain, but he was not about to deny the Enterprise her proper crew.

* * *

Written: 8-29-2011  
Word Count: 126


	91. Snake

**91.) Snake***

Given the very long list of allergies that he had, most would think that Jim would be slightly paranoid when he encountered new things. His crew knew better, they knew that Jim must have been born with very low instincts of self preservation. He had some small amount because he did listen to what others had to say, some of the time.

Which is why his crew developed varying degrees of paranoia when it came to their Captain and his allergies. None would come close to Bones, but there was one allergy the entire crew watched for with a wariness that was nearly feral.

Snakes.

It did not matter what breed of snake it was, if it had venom or not, a snake was not allowed within even a mile of him. He was only allowed near a zoo if security was provided for the snake exhibits to ensure none got loose.

When another ship's captain had visited the Enterprise for an inspection, he had brought a rubber snake in hopes to prove that Jim had been abusing his authority as Captain because of a simple dislike of snakes. He didn't know that Jim was allergic, he had only heard rumors of how the Enterprise crew went to extreme lengths to ensure snakes were not allowed any where near the vicinity of their captain.

He hadn't even fully pulled the snake from his pocket when he was tackled by four crew members, Spock slinging Kirk over his shoulder as he practically teleported to the opposite side of the room. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and before he could even voice his outrage at his treatment, Kirk's CMO hauled him to his feet and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Were you attempting to kill my Captain?"

"He's abusing his authority over a silly fear-"

"He's allergic! He's allergic to snakes, even the non-venomous ones. If that rattle snake hadn't been a fake and Jim had been bitten you would be faced with murder charges."

"Surely he would get the anti-venom in-"

"It would only kill him faster. Of all his allergies, snakes are the only ones I have been unable to find an alternate way to treat. Your inspection is done, Captain."

That incident had resulted in a memo sent to every ship that would ever come into contact with the Enterprise within the Federation stating that snakes of any kind were banned from being brought in contact with the crew. There was no punishment listed, but it would soon be known that those who ignored the ban were at the mercy of Kirk's crew. Even with the warnings and horror stories, there were those still foolish enough to try to sneak snakes aboard.

Although some of the attempts were more than annoying, the crew didn't really mind. It kept them sharp, something that was needed when it came to keeping their Captain safe. That wasn't even including the punishments, all of which provided excellent blackmail material that was used when needed. The Enterprise crew took care of their Captain, since as Bones would say, 'Jim wouldn't do it so someone has to'.

* * *

Written: 10-30-3011  
Word Count: 535


	92. Fragile

**92.) Fragile**

As they limped their way back to Earth, almost four days had passed before McCoy had enough time to actually think about anything other than his next surgery. Which was why, instead of crawling into his bed like he wanted to, he was hunting down his Acting Captain. Of course, something Jim made more difficult by being everywhere else but the bridge, where Spock had been left in charge while Jim was supposed to be off-duty for some much needed rest.

Two hours later, he finally tracked the kid down in Engineering, helping to make repairs to the minor problems. Meeting Jim's eyes, Bones decided he would allow his friend to walk with him instead of simply dragging the younger man to his room where he could treat him and then promptly knock him out with a hypo if necessary. He would use a hypo if the kid tried to escape.

Leading the way back to his room, Bones used the walk to fill Jim in on the current health of his patients, starting with Pike. To those that they passed, it looked like CMO and

Acting Captain were discussing treatments that could be done with the supplies that they had. It was the image of a strong and calm Captain who would stay in control during a crisis.

Having heard more than one lecture from Jim about the importance of a Captain maintaining a collected image even under crisis, Bones did nothing to change that. It was something the crew needed, and he wasn't about to take that away by revealing just how fragile their Captain really was. As both Jim's friend and doctor, he would always know just how fragile the man really was, regardless of the image that he portrayed to the rest of the world. He would also always patch the kid up so he could maintain that image, but he would never let Jim forget that he was fragile no matter how invincible felt.

* * *

Written: 10-30-2011  
Word Count: 329


	93. Years

**93.) Years**

Five years in space wasn't really a long time, it was just a year longer than what most of them had spent training at Starfleet Academy or even high school. For parents, five years was an eternity.

A child's first steps, their first words, the first day of school, the first crush, the first date, graduations, birthdays, and holidays. Good and bad, tears and laughter, they wouldn't be there to see any of it for five years. It was even worse for Bones who had limited visitations rights, now he would be lucky if he got to call his little girl once every several months.

Fortunately for Bones and the other parents aboard the Enterprise, they had James T. Kirk for a captain. A man who did all that he could to keep his crew happy, including the acquisition of unique birthday gifts and the planning of surprise parties, or something as small as extra calls, since he had no one to use for his own on.

Five years could last both an eternity and pass in the blink of an eye, but they were still five years spent in space. The parents in his crew may be absent from the everyday lives of their kids, but Kirk made sure each and every parent was able to maintain a relationship with their child. He could not guarantee that no one among his crew would die, but he would do the best that he could.

* * *

Written: 12-1-2011  
Word Count: 244


	94. Chain

**94.) Chain***

On more than one occasion, the crew had heard their CMO threaten to chain their Captain to his bed if he tried to escape before the doctor cleared him to leave. What the crew didn't know was that it was a very real threat, not a bluff between friends.

The crew also didn't know, and would never know, that Jim had been the one to select the very chains that he was threatened with. A fact that had him nearly regretting the fact that he was best friends with his doctor.

Aside from the fact that Bones was his best friend, Jim wouldn't trust anyone else to be his doctor. A trust that Leonard McCoy carefully protected, even when he threatened to chain his idiot of a best friend to his bed in order for him to heal. It was a privilege he had because they were best friends.

* * *

Written: 12-3-2011  
Word Count: 151


	95. Enemy

**95.) Enemy**

For all the people that would call him their enemy, Jim hardly viewed any of them in the same manner. More often than not, his would be enemies were a source of amusement. Uhura had even started a betting pool revolving around the ones that were very persistent in getting some form of petty revenge for past wrongs.

All such attempts were easily shrugged off, if they even managed to succeed. Rarely did Kirk ever retaliate, only when revenge attempts put his crew or his ship at risk. When that happened, the one responsible would never wish to see Kirk again, let alone be called the man's enemy.

Only fools made an enemy out of James T. Kirk. Only fools, the suicidal, and the criminally insane.

* * *

Written: 12-27-2011  
Word Count: 126


	96. Horn

**96.) Horn***

"I refuse to ask."

Ignoring his pouting roommate, and what appeared to be the disassembled parts of their intercom, McCoy dropped off his books and changed for his shift at the hospital. If he was lucky, Jim would have put it all back together before he returned. If he was even luckier, he would never learn why Jim had felt the need to tinker with something he wasn't supposed to touch, let alone alter.

Two weeks later, McCoy had practically forgotten about the encounter. That is, until a fog horn sounded throughout their dorm while he was alone studying. Growling, McCoy stalked to the door, all but punching the switch that would slide it open. by the time the door was fully open, McCoy knew his scowl had reached murderous proportions.

Seeing Kirk's drunken smile, McCoy was itching for a hypo. That feeling quickly faded as he dragged the kid to his bed with a rather sinister smile. Come morning, Kirk would regret tinkering with their doorbell when he was awoken in the morning by a fog horn. And until the kid fixed it, McCoy would withhold what Kirk called his 'hangover cure'.

The kid was asking for it too, choosing a fog horn.

* * *

Written: 2-23-2012  
Word Count: 204


	97. Camel

**97.) Camel***

When Kirk had said it would be a bonding experience that didn't involve alcohol, Uhura had her doubts. If there wasn't going to be alcohol present, then Kirk surely had something adrenaline inducing planned.

She was completely wrong, but Uhura couldn't really bring herself to care.

They may have been broken up into groups, but the Enterprise crew had stormed the zoo. She was with Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew, riding a camel.

Watching her captain tease a fiercely scowling McCoy, she had to hide a smile. Their field trip to the zoo wasn't the only surprise Kirk had in store for his crew. The only reason that she knew was because he had needed her help.

They were due to head out in a week, and were unlikely to see Earth again in the next five years for anything but the most classified of reports. What the crew didn't know was that they would be spending that week with their families at the various amusement parks, zoos, aquariums, and museums in California, all of which had been closed to the public for the week.

Watching Kirk fall off his camel, Uhura found herself looking forward to being proven wrong again even as she joined in the laughter. Camel riding was not what she had expected, but she couldn't deny that it was a bonding experience unlike any other.

* * *

Written: 4-18-2012  
Word Count: 232


	98. Pet

**98.) Pet***

After the fiasco of the tribbles, pets were banned from the ship. The only exceptions were non-lethal plants and 'pet' projects that didn't interfere with the running of the ship.

That said, three of the smaller rec rooms had been turned into designated work areas for the larger pet projects among the crew. It looked rather like a science fair crossed with an amusement park plus a dash of chaos.

This wasn't including the observation deck that Sulu had turned into a jungle, or the gym that Kirk had turned into an obstacle course complete with laser tag equipment Chekov helped to design, not to mention the language puzzles Uhura included to make it even more challenging to navigate.

Given the alternative, the crew didn't mind the ban on pets. Not when they could brag about having weekly laser tag battles, monthly tournaments, and treasure hunts that would challenge even the top special ops teams.

Pets were for when they retired.

* * *

Written: 5-24-2012  
Word Count: 162


	99. Light

**99.) Light***

"Bones, remember what you told me about space when we first met on the shuttle? You know, when you said you might throw up on me." Jim smiled brightly, ignoring the muffled snickers his words had caused as he met Bones' dark scowl.

"How could I forget when you looked like you had gone ten rounds with a Klingon after insulting his honor and sleeping with his sister, and then taking a bath in alcohol to clean up."

"Hey, I never slept with Cupcake's sister. Besides, she's engaged and invited us to her wedding, remember? Anyway, I wanted to know if your opinion of space was still the same. I mean, we've been out in it for a couple months now."

Studying Jim's honest curiosity, Bones carefully thought about his answer. Despite being hungover, he clearly remembered what he had told the kid that day in the shuttle.

_"Space is death and disease wrapped in silence and darkness."_

Looking at the stars reflected in Jim's bright eyes, Bones fought back a fond smile, his drawl coming out thicker as he tried to keep the smile out of his voice. "I still think space is disease wrapped in darkness, but I will admit the stars shine brighter."

Returning Jim's wide smile with a small one of his own, Bones knew that he wasn't only talking about the stars. The light in Jim's eyes had never been brighter.

* * *

Written: 5-24-2012  
Word Count: 236


	100. Dance

**100.) Dance***

Fidgeting in his uniform, Bones barely kept himself from running a hand through his hair. Despite the years that had gone by and the numerous functions he had been required to attend, he would never get used to wearing his 'formal' uniform. At least he wasn't the only uncomfortable one.

If the dinner party wasn't being held to welcome back the Enterprise crew after her second five year mission, Bones knew that the entire crew would have ditched at the earliest chance available. As it was, none of them would be escaping early.

With the eyes of more than a few single ladies on him, Bones was more than grateful when Uhura dragged him out onto the floor. He completely missed the smile she exchanged with Jim.

Bones had barely finished a single dance with Uhura when Jim swept by. "Hey Bones, I'm stealing Uhura before Spock comes and claim her."

He had barely blinked when he found himself gaping at his new dance partner. Standing in front of him, looking so beautiful that he could cry, was his little girl.

"Dance with me Daddy?"

"Until the world ends, Darling."

While she no longer had to stand on his toes and was well on her way to turning into a beautiful young woman, Bones saw only his baby girl wanting to dance with her daddy. Regardless of how old she got, she would always be his little girl, his Princess Jojo.

He needed to thank Jim and Uhura, as well as enlist their help to threaten future boyfriends, but that could wait for the morning. Right now, he would enjoy every single dance with his daughter.

* * *

Written: 5-24-2012  
Word Count: 276

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them. If you want to take one of my drabbles and expand it, have fun. Just give me a mention as well as let me know so I can read it when you've posted it. I may or may not expand some of these drabbles into one shots, you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
